<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>worst crush by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920690">worst crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>May doesn't know what's wrong with her, but she just can't stop thinking about Maxie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruka | May/Matsubusa | Maxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>worst crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May doesn’t know what’s wrong with, why she feels like this. Ever since she first met him, and every time that she’s seen him since, she hasn’t been able to stop these feelings. Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, the very group she keeps finding herself facing off against, the one that she knows needs to be stopped at all costs, is always on her mind, no matter how she tries to forget him.</p><p>When she battles him, it is a wonder that she can beat him at all, with the way that her legs tremble as she goes weak in the knees, and she knows that it does not matter how much time she has to try and forget him. She is not getting any sleep that night, and she will not be able to get Maxie off her mind once again. Even though she can make no sense of this attraction, there’s no denying that that is exactly what this is.</p><p>He’s not exactly handsome, but she kind of thinks he is, even though <em>that</em> is a contraction she can’t even begin to justify. The man is dangerous, if a bit nerdy, and there’s nothing cute about him, but she thinks that he’s cute, wants to see his face all flushed, stammering and flustered as she brings his hands up to touch her chest, groping her to see how developed she already in. May has been told that she’s an early bloomer; Maxie is much too old for her, but even he would have to admit that her body is pretty impressive.</p><p>She didn’t used to know what it meant to get horny. It was something that she’d heard of, something that she knew she would one day experience, but she had no idea that she would have her sexual awakening to some geeky criminal who’s ass she keeps kicking. She had no idea she would end up laying alone at night, her own hands on her chest as she imagines Maxie, blushing furiously as she tries to convince him that it’s okay for him to grope her like that, that he’s allowed to touch her as much as he wants.</p><p>He’s allowed to touch lower, too; as she assures the Maxie in her fantasies of this, she lets a hand move down, feeling the damp heat between her legs. Sometimes, by the end of the battle, she’s so thoroughly soaked through her panties that she’s glad that she wears so many layers. She used to not know what it meant to get horny, and now it all hits her so hard and so suddenly that she can’t even bear to be in the presence of the unlikely man who started it all.</p><p>It’s been awkward, trying to figure her body out on her own, and in the beginning, most nights left her frustrated, giving up without actually achieving anything. Slowly but surely, she has discovered what works for her, where to touch and what to think about and when, all the little tricks that it takes to leave her shuddering and biting back screams as she comes, his name always threatening to slip past her guard.</p><p>No one else knows about this sick fixation that she has, and no one ever will. She will keep fighting Team Magma like she always has, and Maxie will end up behind bars, where he belongs, and she will find someone else to make her feel like this, to replace him in her mind so that she can put all of this behind her. Until then, though, May is cursed with her fantasies, and cursed to spend many sweaty, sleepless nights fingering herself while daydreaming about the leader of Team Magma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>